Blue Eyes
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: Yes, he was greatly prepared. Borra/Kolin. Mild sexual content.


I tried to work on Passivation, and this happened instead.

* * *

The first time Korra had any cravings or mood swings Bolin was greatly prepared. He was probably over prepared, as Pema and Tenzin watched him like a hawk the moment the young Avatar started showing signs she loved him back. He learned the proper etiquette courtship first- the kind of dating that required a chaperon .  
It was kind of silly, and he kind of liked it. He was encouraged to learn the traditions of the water tribes , to which he made a special effort to ask Korra every opportunity. But Korra didn't wish to stick with those traditions specifically. When she mentioned she didn't want to have him make a necklace, his heart raced. It raced more as Tenzin mentioned he all he and Pema really planned was to meet each others parents.

Pema disagreed-be inventive she reasoned. In all of Korra's traits, strong and beautiful, she wasn't too feminine or overly motherly. Nothing shiny, don't make anything that sparkled At their wedding she wore a simple jade necklace with it's interrictly woven carvings and swirls tied by a small orange to match her eyes.  
She treasured it because he really shouldn't have.

That's when her parents passed on their grand wisdom; do you know the anatomy of a woman's body? Most awkward conversation of his entire life. "It's good to know, because Korra as you know, is rather rough."

"Yes, but I don't see how that applies….erm, Ma'm."

"Please, call me mom."

Their first kiss was when he presented her the necklace. He was jealous sometimes, that Mako felt her lips first. Sometimes more so because he strayed away from feeling her pressed against him so long. Everything in that moment was worth it.

"Please don't tell me you got her pregnant after just a week bro." Mako grinned mere days after the ceremony. Bolin faced palmed, beet red. "Cause you don't want to have kids that fast, Asami's fits are driving me mad."

More anatomy lessons. These weren't so bad, however. Thoughts of raising a child with his lovely Korra excited him. Fallopian tubes had an interesting quality about them anyway even if it was Asami and Senna teaching him.  
Then Korra was pregnant. She told him the news right as he was going out to the store, begging for anything smothered in sweet and sour sauce. Strong cravings from the very beginning.

Yes, he was greatly prepared. But Korra started cooking all the time, kissing him sweetly and asking for cuddles non-stop. She'd let her hair down and avoided sweets. Yoga in the mornings, tea all the time, less noodles and more fish.  
His Korra was suddenly so calm and health conscience. So nurturing to the life inside her, and it rubbed off on him. Not that she never flirted back, or occasionally wrestled him. It was just all so strange. The mood swings stemmed from crying to giggles, not once anger.

"All I want is to be a good mom, Bo." She said one morning during her second trimester , fingers curled around a tea cup.

"You're going to be the best mom there ever will be." That's why she was being so cautious and gentle, wasn't it? Korra laughed and beckoned him into her arms. Her feet ached, and she was having indigestion again, he could tell. "I mean it though, you're already being the best mom that ever. I'm gonna have to work so hard to keep up. I don't know how you can give up candied ginger like that, or noodles. "

She punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up. It's not that hard. You know what I mean."

"Oh, don't give me that. I could never deal with any of this-I can't deal with you sitting there not getting a foot massage." He reached for her foot. "And no need for details about Fallopian Tubes."  
"I thought that was husband training."

He stuck out his tongue. "Because knowing in detail how your organs function aids me in being a better husband."

"Well, I do know about the ductus deferens artery , or rather the vas deferens ."

"…Are you trying to seduce me? I guess I get where the husband training comes in, you're a weird one." He was too far away for her to get a good swing at him, so she wiggled her toes at his face instead. Bolin simply smiled.

"I'll make chocolate covered fruit for you soon."

"Okay, seriously. You _are_ seducing me, aren't you?"

She shrugged with a snarky grin, "Maybe. Ask your corona. "

At least, she was still her. Although it caused him to wonder how she'd change to match actual mothering duties. This was a question he asked Senna, and all of his surrogate mothers himself for once, the answer was straight forward too. She probably would change, like when she changed when they met, but she'd always be Korra. His Korra, in the same way he was her Bolin.  
They were both unsure, but he'd help her conquer her fears of motherhood. The same couldn't be said of conquering the reality someone would prep him for what was to come. It was only a matter of time he'd need to apparently learn exactly how a woman gave birth, and how it was vital he knew what was required of him.


End file.
